madeinabyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Made in Abyss Episode 12
Synopsis Nanachi brings out Fog Weave, a Third Grade Artifact that is basically a thin, transparent cloth. She and Reg crawl under it and Nanachi says it resembles the true nature of the Curse of the Abyss. It completely surrounds people within the Abyss and they can't sense it. Nanachi then pulls the cloth down onto her head, until her head bursts through. This is how the Curse works: symptoms occur when someone pierces through. With a finger, there is not much impact, but with something vital, like a head or chest, they are more severe. She compares it to falling into a trap: there is no danger when descending, but when ascending, the trap activates. The cloth represents the force field that exists within the Abyss. There are a few rare places where the force field is not as strong, and in general the force field is weaker as long as you aren't traveling directly up. The force field also changes in the presence of sentient beings, and every predator in the depths can see it. The Orb Piercer didn't predict Reg's moves, it knew his moves. Reg can't understand how Delvers ever survive under such extreme dangers. Nanachi offers to let him experience it himself. Meanwhile, back in Orth in Laffi's shop, Shiggy and Nat are discussing various rumors about the Abyss. Laffi joins into the conversation of the two boys and asks how Kiyui is doing, because she heard he has come down with a fever. The two tell her that his condition hasn't changed and they worry he might have caught the Birthday-Death Disease. Mio, having overheard the conversaiton due to her stay at Laffi's shop, asks Nat and Shiggy to take her to Kiyui, because she is a doctor. After examining Kiyui, she is stumped as to what could be the cause of the fever. Jiruo joins the scene and talks with Mio about Kiyui's condition. Suddenly, Shiggy shows up and tells them to come take a look at Kiyui, because he seems to has gotten over his fever. As Mio examines him again, she is surprised because his fever has completely vanished. Nobody can really tell what the cause of it was or why it vanished. Back in the Abyss, Nanachi places a transmitter in Reg's helmet so he can hear her instructions, and he returns to the platforms where he encountered the Orb Piercer. Reg suddenly hears a whistle, and rushes toward the sound over Nanachi's protests, only to find the Orb Piercer cornering an elderly Black Whistle Delver. The Black Whistle Delver is dismayed that a child responded and tells Reg to run away. Nanachi tells Reg to follow her orders exactly if he wants to save the Delver. Reg is shocked when Nanachi's commands allow him to grab the Orb Piercer's force-field sensing organ, which is its lifeline. Recalling how it hurt Riko, Reg angrily fires his Incinerator. However, he lets go of the Orb Piercer in the process, and it is able to dodge the worst of the beam by flattening itself to the ground and shedding its needles. Afterward, it flees into the steam, and Nanachi says with so many of its needles lost, it can no longer hunt there. Reg approaches the Delver over Nanachi's protests, since anyone discovering their existence is dangerous, but Reg asks the Delver to deliver a message to Jiruo. Nanachi is worried what will happen if Belchero Orphanage is connected to Reg, but Reg is certain that Jiruo is reliable. Reg is amazed by Nanachi's ability to see the force field, and asks them to accompany them deeper into the Abyss. Instead, Nanachi asks if Reg will grant them a favor, and when he agrees, they ask him to kill Mitty for them. Adapted From * Volume 6, Side Story Chapter 2: Mio * Volume 3, Chapter 21: Reg's Memories * Volume 3, Chapter 22: The True Nature of the Curse Character Appearances * Leader * Laffi * Mio * Nanachi * Nat * Reg * Riko * Kiyui * Shiggy Bestiary Indexing * Orb Piercer Site Navigation Category:Episodes